In Sickness
by chibijem
Summary: Tomomasa falls ill.....


In Sickness

By

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

Fujiwara no Takamichi wrung out the cold cloth yet again and applied it to the feverish brow of one Tachibana no Tomomasa. Concern etched the features of the vice minister as he reached down, laid a hand on the general's uncovered chest and felt the heat coming from his Byakko partner. It had been a week since Tomomasa had fallen ill; it had all started when the eldest of the Hachiyo had returned with his troops from a assignment with a few of those men complaining of feeling unwell. It had spiraled downward from there as more and more of the contingent fell sick with Tomomasa watching over them and assisting with their care, unconcerned for his own health, saying he had never been sick a day in his life, battle injuries not withstanding. Now he was deathly ill and everyone was seriously worried; the treatments that had worked on the other patients seemed to have no effect on their leader.

Takamichi took another cold cloth and laid it on top of Tomomasa's chest and picked up the ancient book he was studying. In an effort to assist the healer, he had had some medical scrolls and texts brought to him and was painstakingly going through them. He looked to the sleeping Hachiyo; _at least the sleeping draught is working for the most part, _he thought glancing down at his arm and rubbing it gently. The previous day, in his delirium, Tomomasa had taken a fierce hold of the vice minister's arm leaving bruises. It had broken his heart to witness his dearest friend being restrained against a wall; it had taken Yorihisa, Tenma, Inori and Shimon to hold him. Tomomasa had kept struggling until Takamichi himself stepped up to him and let the general take hold of him. "You'll probably blame yourself for that." Takamichi mused sadly. "It was not your fault; you did not know what you were doing." He returned his sad, golden gaze to the sleeping general.

Akane and one of Fuji-hime's ladies entered the room carrying trays. The lady set hers down, it held a bowl with ice water and more cloths, excusing herself thereafter. Akane placed hers on the desk Takamichi was using, "I've brought lunch. You need to eat." She turned worry filled eyes on him. "How is Tomomasa-san doing?"

"He still has a fever but it has not risen." Takamichi replied, taking his glasses off and pinching the bridge of his nose. "And he's quiet, too quiet."

"Isn't that better than the raging disorientation from yesterday?" She asked setting out the meal.

"Perhaps or it may signify he's getting worse."

"Maybe it's the opposite. His body may be able to rest because he is improving, ne?" The Miko encouraged.

"Hai, maybe." Takamichi smiled tiredly, thankful for her positive manner and attitude.

Akane stayed as Takamichi ate, not only to make sure he did eat but to keep him company as well. She picked up a book and thumbed through it's dusty pages. "Have you found anything useful in these?"

"Some, but most of the remedies have already been tried and they all failed with Tomomasa-dono." He reported glumly.

"I'm sure you'll find the answer." She finally said. "I'm just as sure Tomomasa-san will be feeling fine soon. Up and about, teasing all of us, tapping his fan against his cheek." She was happy that what she said caused a brief smile to lift the vice minister's lips. "Anyway," She got to her feet. "Yorihisa-san and I are going out to the marketplace. He said he knows of a very old lady who may have some information as to what this illness is or some medication to treat it."

"Arigatou, Miko-dono."

"Iie, you are all my family." She smiled and left him.

It was late afternoon, when he heard Tomomasa weakly call out to him. "Tomomasa." He took the outstretched hand.

"Ta….Takamichi." The general's voice was hoarse and weak. "Thirsty."

Takamichi swiftly poured some ice water into a cup and raised the teal haired head so Tomomasa could sip at the frigid liquid. "How are you feeling?"

"Gomen ne, Takamichi." Was the frail reply.

"Iie," The general's condition alarmed the vice minister. "You only did what I would have expected of you." He said in a calm voice that belied his true emotions. "Your men have all recovered and are saying prayers for your recovery; Eisen and Yasuaki are praying as well." He motioned to the wards the onmyouji had placed in the room to encourage healing.

Tomomasa only nodded his acceptance of the notion of prayers being said for him. "I'm not dead yet." he finally voiced.

"I truly wish you would not say such things." Takamichi scolded him.

"Sumanai," the general's teeth started chattering as his body started shaking. "Cold….I'm so cold."

Takamichi swiftly gathered Tomomasa up into his arms, blankets and all. He rubbed his friend vigorously to bring warmth to him. "Better?"

"Still…..cold."

Takamichi gently laid the teal haired Hachiyo in the futon once more, rose and shed his outer kimono, then finally climbed into the futon, taking Tomomasa into his arms once more. He could feel the substantial shivers from the general and tightened his grasp. "You'll pull through this, you're not going to let a little fever get the better of you." He vowed.

"A little….fever?" Tomomasa asked, voice muffled from where he rested his head on Takamichi's chest.

"Mmmmm, I developed one much worse as a child." He replied, tuning his head down to look into teal eyes. "If I survived that, you can survive this."

"If you say so," Tomomasa's voice grew softer as sleep claimed him again.

"I say so."

After the evening meal, Akane and Yorihisa visited. They did indeed have information and a medicine bundle. "She said to mix it with a bit of water and have him drink it every six hours. It will make him sweat out the sickness." Yorihisa advised.

"Demo, we have tried all those remedies."

"But not this one." Akane argued. "I told her the same and she said it was a family cure and to quote her: 'Those male healers have no sense; they have never listened to me, a mere woman.'" Akane laughed at the end. "Try this, it may work." She urged.

"If it does not succeed then we are no worse off, but if it does…." Yorihisa let the rest hanging.

Takamichi took a large pinch of the mixture and added it to the small amount of water in the bottom of a cup, stirring it thoroughly. Yorihisa raised Tomomasa's head as the vice minister placed the cup to Tomomasa's lips. When the liquid seeped from the general's mouth, Takamichi tried another tactic. He took a sip of the liquid into his mouth, placed his lips against Tomomasa's and forced the strangely flavored concoction into the general's mouth. Yorihisa pinched closed the oldest Hachiyo's nose which forced him to swallow.

"It is no wonder hardly anyone knows of this…remedy. It tastes vile." He shuddered and took a huge drink of water, hoping it would dispel the medicine left in his mouth. He turned back to the couple sitting across from him. "How do you know of this woman, Yorihisa-san?"

"Ano, my okaasan used to take me to her when I was sick or injured. She always had a gentle touch and a sweet treat for me." He smiled in remembrance.

"Domo arigatou gozaimashta for your help." He said, bowing before them.

"Don't, onegaishimasu," the courting couple requested. "You are family to us. We would do anything to help." Akane concluded. After leaving further instructions including how long the medicine should take to start working, the pair said goodnight.

During the long night, Takamichi doled out the curative, duplicating the manner it was delivered the first time. He could not get over the taste but if it helped Tomomasa, he would continue this method. By very early morning, Takamichi noted his friend beginning to sweat and feeling his partner's forehead, thought the fever was dropping. He let out a sigh of relief and let himself fall into a light doze at the desk.

Tachibana no Tomomasa opened his teal eyes and blinked at the streaming sunshine coming through the open shoji door. He stretched and discovered he was very sore; turning his head he smiled tenderly at the sight before him. Fujiwara no Takamichi was sleeping at the desk, head on some books, his glasses resting precariously on the end of his nose. "Takamichi," he called out softly.

"Hmmm," Was the sleep laden reply.

Tomomasa gave a quiet laugh and tried again. He raised a hand when golden eyes were revealed. "Ohayo."

"Tomomasa-dono.!" The vice minister scrambled to the general's side. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" Tomomasa asked after taking a sip of water. "And why is there a terrible flavor in my mouth?"

Takamichi laughed nervously. "You've been in and out of awareness for almost a week. One of your household staff found you passed out in your office. You were brought here, to Fuji-hime's, so we could better look after you." He enlightened his friend. "Ano, as to the unbecoming taste…."

"Unbecoming?! Try vile, disgusting, abominable, unpleasant, foul…take your pick." Tomomasa argued accepting some tea.

"Hai, hai," Takamichi sighed but inwardly was laughing. It was so rare that Tomomasa found anything distasteful. "None of the known medications were curing you so Yorihisa visited an old woman he knew and she gave him some of her family's remedy. And believe me, I know how bad it tastes." When Tomomasa looked questioningly at him, he went on to explain how he had been giving the general the medicinal concoction.

"Ahhh, the lengths you go to for me." Tomomasa teased with a smile, a smile Takamichi had missed.

"Yes, well. Since you are awake and seem to be on the mend, you can drink it yourself."

Tomomasa turned his head and peered at the vice minister out of the corner of one jeweled eye. "Matte, what do you mean 'I can drink it'?"

"Just what you think. You can manage to take it on your own."

Tomomasa winced at the thought of tasting the medication again. "How long must I take it?"

"I believe Yorihisa's acquaintance said forty-eight hours after waking. Just to be on the safe side." He added.

"I'm feeling much better." The great Tachibana no Tomomasa instantly turned into a whining five year old.

The younger of the Byakko duo patted the general's cheek to comfort. "Be brave, it will all be over soon."

"Demo….." Was the grumbled reply.

It was several days later and Takamichi looked up to see Tomomasa entering the archives, Yorihisa and Akane following. "Should you be walking so far this soon?" Takamichi asked as he handed some scrolls to his assistant.

"Sensei said I was allowed."

"He said a short walk, not this." Akane clarified with a sigh.

"We tried to convince him to take an ox cart, but he would not listen, Takamichi-dono." Yorihisa told him.

"I see that you are being stubborn as usual. I suppose you are definitely on the mend." He stated, motioning for the general to sit; he took the general's fan from his trim waist and deftly hit him over the head with it. He then turned to the Miko and his blue haired Hachiyo brother, they were both laughing. "I can take over from here." After seeing them out, he turned back to Tomomasa who was resting on an archive stool, rubbing the spot where the fan connected with his scalp. He observed that his other half was a bit out of breath and his color was a bit off. "You have overdone it." He ordered a pot of tea and helped Tomomasa to sit at a low table. "Why must you force yourself before your body is ready?"

"We have no idea when the Oni will strike again, nor what other threats there are. I must regain my strength as soon as possible."

"And if you cause a setback in your recovery?"

"I won't."

"Demo…."

"Will you be there to comfort and care for me, Takamichi?" Tomomasa took the teacup from Takamichi's slim fingers.

"You know I will be. In sickness and in health, I will always be by your side."

FIN


End file.
